The First Kiss
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: This was my submission for a Kryalla Orchid/Stae of Airdrie contest back in 2011. The challenge was to write an alternate "First Kiss" story for Robin and Starfire. For the BBRae shippers, the Chromatically Challenged Couple play a role in the story. Once shot. Complete


This was my feeble attempt at Star of Airdire's and Kryalla Orchid's challenge to write an alternate first RobStar kiss story. This isn't my kind of story, but what the hey … here goes …

_**-( scene break )-**_

The elevated train stormed by at high speed, the Doppler effect of its whistle gave testimony to the speed at which it traveled. Its passengers were oblivious to what had happened below the elevated track. This was Gotham City after all and flashing red and blue lights were hardly a reason to turn one's eyesight in their direction, they were a common sight in the city, especially in the part of town known as 'The Narrows'. If anything would be unusual it would be a commute home on the 'L' without passing a crime scene.

Had the commuters taken a moment to look up from their newspapers or open their eyes while they listened to their iPods they would have noticed a scene that was far from usual in Gotham. First of all the Batmobile was parked in the large empty lot below. The Dark Knight lacked a sidekick at the time as a young boy named Jason Todd was still being trained by Batman and wouldn't be making his debut for several months.

What was unusual, very unusual in fact, was the presence of 5 young superheroes from out of town. One was a huge bionic lad with a boisterous personality. Another was a green jokester with pointed ears, who hung out with a gray girl who wore a blue hooded cape. Then there was a statuesque girl, an alien actually, with a bright orange complexion and glowing green eyes which stood out in the darkness. These four young heroes wouldn't have registered with the locals, and the few who noticed them dismissed them with a shrug of their shoulders as yet more spandex clad freaks.

Those who did bother to look noticed something unexpected and not seen in Gotham in over 4 years: The Boy Wonder was back. Some knew that he moved to the west coast, or 'shake and bake country' as some Gothamites called it and formed a team of some sort. In any case most didn't care. If Robin left Gotham he wasn't one of their own anymore, and that was that. As far as they were concerned he was now yet another pretty surfer boy from California, which meant he wasn't worth their time or attention.

This of course meant that they had no idea of who Starfire was, nor that she was Robin's alleged girlfriend. Of course Starfire wasn't Robin's girlfriend; Cyborg's ribbing on the now destroyed space station, teasing Robin about his 'girlfriend' was but a distant memory as were Robin's feeble attempts to patch things up with the princess while they were marooned on the alien planet where they confronted the screaming monster that destroyed said space station.

Starfire was patient as only an alien could be. Four long years had passed since being stranded on the alien world where Robin clumsily complemented her on her strength and star bolts. She was so desperate for any sign from him back then that she happily accepted the weak and to be quite honest, insulting complements.

A lot had happened during those four years, events that challenged Starfire's faith in a happy ending regarding her relationship with Robin. During that time Terra rejoined the Titans and dated Beast Boy for a whole year. That relationship ended abruptly when the changeling discovered that Terra was having an affair with Aqualad, after which the blond Geomancer was transferred to Titans East. Six months later Raven and Beast Boy began a relationship of their own and had recently announced their engagement.

Cyborg had also started a relationship with a science professor at Jump City University. While the princess did not begrudge her friends for finding romantic bliss, she also couldn't help but feel that she was being wronged as her relationship with the Boy Wonder had gone nowhere in 6 years and to be honest she felt some resentment in that even Raven was able to find someone while she remained stuck on the sidelines.

While she was beginning to despair Starfire made excuses for Robin: he was the team leader, he was intense, even obsessive about fighting villains. And the self delusion worked, at least for a while.

It was a month earlier that Robin announced to the team that they would be working with Batman in Gotham as Slade had been traced back to the Dark Knight's home turf. She recalled feeling excited about visiting what essentially was her beloved's past and harbored a dim hope that maybe she would learn more about him and even become closer to her beloved.

What Starfire hadn't reckoned with was another red head: Barbara Gordon, AKA Batgirl.

She first met the young woman in the Batcave on the day they arrived in Gotham. No sooner than they had climbed out of the T-Ship that Batgirl arrived on a motorcycle that bore a great resemblance to Robin's R-Cycle. Starfire was initially taken aback by Barbara's stunning beauty, which was only highlighted by her black and yellow spandex outfit. Starfire had long been secretly envious of Raven's curvy figure, but Babs curves put Raven to shame. She also had a bubbly and outgoing personality. She was, as the humans would say: 'a knockout'.

Starfire could handle this; the world was full of attractive women after all. There was no reason to be jealous of Batgirl. Plus the red headed alien knew that she was considered what humans called a 'babe'. Sometimes human slang just didn't make any sense to her. That a sexually attractive female would be compared to a bumgorf was simply incomprehensible to her.

But what happened when Barbara dismounted from her Batcycle caught Starfire completely off guard, even though it was perfectly comprehensible. The shapely woman wrapped her arms around Robin … and kissed him! And not a sisterly peck on the cheek either. She kissed him square on the lips, if perhaps chastely.

The princess felt the orange blood in her veins begin to boil and she began to tremble. For a brief moment she felt she was about to lose it until she felt a small hand on her forearm. Then, as if it were being siphoned off through a hose her anger left her body, leaving her in an unusual state of calm and tranquility. She turned and saw that it was Raven's hand that was touching her. The grey sorceress had her hood up and Starfire saw the two indigo colored eyes peering from the ever present shadow that covered the top of her face, and as always they were piercing in their intensity. The princess understood what Raven had done: she 'ate' her negative emotions. It was a power that the half demoness had recently developed and honed and she used it more than once to diffuse tense situations during her missions. Cyborg now joked (behind Raven's back) that 'the girl would kill a room when she walked into it' as she sometimes involuntarily absorbed everyone's emotions.

Starfire watched passively as Barbara hooked her arm around Robin's and led him back up the steps into the Manor while the boy wonder smiled. While Starfire felt no emotional reaction it still felt to her like watching a train wreck in slow motion. Barbara giggled while she tightened her grip on Robin's arm.

Once they and the others left the Batcave Starfire felt her emotions slowly begin to return. Then it hit her like a pile of bricks. She turned to Raven, who stayed behind along with Beast Boy and after wrapping her arms around Raven she began to bawl.

_**-( - )-**_

Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy were shown to their rooms by Alfred, who reminded them that dinner would be served at 7.

Starfire's room was large and elegantly appointed, as were all rooms in Wayne Manor. It was also dark and foreboding, nothing like the bright and cheerful rooms back at Titans Tower. The princess began to pace around her room nervously as the panic that Raven exorcised from her mind began to return. It couldn't be happening … Robin was hers and no one else's, or so she had believed all these years … but now she suddenly wasn't so sure anymore.

Starfire's negative emotional death spiral was interrupted by a soft knock on her door. She slowly walked over and opened it and found Raven standing there.

"Raven, please do come in … I am in desperate need of …"

"The girl talk." Raven completed her sentence for her as she closed the door behind her.

The two female Titans walked over to the sitting area in the large room and sat next to each other on a small couch. After a long silence Starfire spoke up.

"Raven … what happened?"

The sorceress stared at her blue boots as if hoping she would find the answer to the enigma in them.

"I don't know Starfire…"

Starfire hesitated before asking the next question.

"Raven … you are an empath … please tell me … what does Robin feel towards the Batgirl?"

Raven tensed up. She couldn't lie to Starfire, but she didn't wish to hurt her more than she already was.

"It's … it's hard to say. They definitely feel a great deal of affection for each other … as to what degree … it's difficult to tell … he was very happy to see her …"

"What about the kiss?"

"He was surprised … he wasn't expecting it."

"Did he enjoy it?"

Raven once again hesitated before answering.

"Do not be afraid of telling me the truth, Raven."

Raven sighed.

"He did … I'm sorry Starfire … I wish I could say that he didn't."

The princess walked up to the bedroom window and looked outside. The sun was beginning to set and the trees in the estate were casting long and gloomy shadows which mirrored Starfire's own feelings.

"Thank you, friend … for telling me the truth … I have been a fool … I have waited patiently for him to make his move … and my reward has been to watch this woman steal him from me from right under my nose … I should have been more aggressive, Raven."

Starfire turned away from the window and faced her friend of almost 6 years now. She had a look of determination on her face.

"We are no longer children … and I have been acting like one … tell me … about your first kiss with Beast Boy."

Raven paused. That was something she didn't want to share, but she also knew that perhaps now would be a good time to make an exception.

"Do you remember that Christmas Eve when we had the surprise snow storm?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, it was the first time it snowed in Jump City in over 20 years."

"Well … Gar saw that it was snowing and wanted to go outside for a walk. So we put on some coats and went outside … have you ever noticed how quiet it is when it snows? It's just so peaceful … anyway, we walked around the island 2 or 3 times and finally we stopped at the "rock" and sat down. We just sat there and stared at the bridge … you know how they decorate it with lights during the holidays … well … after several minutes Gar told me that he loves me. Just like that, with no warning, it just came out of the blue … and then … I kissed him. I don't know why … it just seemed like the right thing to do."

Starfire looked crestfallen.

"Robin has never told me that he loves me."

"I'm not so sure of that, Starfire. You are very special to him. Maybe he hasn't uttered the three magic words but I know he loves you Starfire, he loves you a great deal."

In a trembling voice the princess replied.

"Not as much as he loves Batgirl."

Raven sighed. This was going to be an uphill battle.

"Have you forgotten how he reacted when you were suddenly betrothed?"

"No … I have not … he was very jealous. But that is not what I want. Why is he not more open about his feelings?"

Raven tensed up upon hearing those words.

"Starfire … I wasn't able to tell Gar that I loved him until 3 months after the kiss. For some people it can be very hard to express feelings, at least the way we want them to do so. In that way Robin and I are very much alike."

Raven could sense that Starfire had a question she was afraid to ask.

"Starfire, please ask me your question. Whatever it is, I promise to not become angry."

Starfire shook her head.

"No, Raven, it is too personal, I cannot ask it."

"You want to know if Gar and I are physically intimate."

"Please Raven, do not tell me …"

"We aren't … we're saving that for our wedding night. We discussed it and decided it would be best to wait."

Starfire, who was staring at the ground, looked up at her friend

"I wish I could have intimate discussions like that with Robin."

"You can, Starfire, but maybe you need to take the initiative."

"I fear that it is now too late for that."

Raven shook her head.

"Listen, they haven't announced that they're a couple, have they? No they haven't. Only you can decide what you want to do, but I think you need to make your move and soon. The longer you wait the more chances you're giving Batgirl to stake her claim on him."

"I don't know Raven; I really don't know what to do."

_**-( - )-**_

Starfire looked up as the elevated train roared by with its indifferent passengers, who didn't seem to care at all that The Scarecrow had just been captured; she had slowly learned over the past month that Gothamites were an aloof and indifferent people, not to mention a bunch of ingrates.

The police had arrived and were taking the captured criminals into custody. Batman was engaging in some small talk with Commissioner Gordon along with Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy. She searched for Robin and found him at the far end of the empty lot. He was with Batgirl and they were also engaged in a friendly exchange. Starfire saw them mount their motorcycles. She became airborne and quickly flew over towards them. Robin saw her approach while he reached for his helmet.

"Robin! Wait! Do not leave, I wish to speak with you!"

"Sure Starfire, what do want to talk about?"

The princess hesitated as she watched Batgirl out of the corner of her eyes.

"I wish to speak to you in private."

"Sure, how about when we get home later?"

"Why not now?" She asked.

"I … I need to go somewhere with Batgirl, and we can't be late. In fact we have to leave right now, I'm sorry. But we will talk later, I promise."

Before Starfire could reply the two motorcycles were started and they sped away. Her immediate instinct was to follow them and as she became airborne she felt a tug around her right foot. As she looked down she saw that it was enveloped in Raven's black energy.

"You don't want to follow them, Starfire."

"Why not?" She replied bitterly.

"Trust me; you don't want to do that. Come on Starfire, let's go home."

_**-( - )-**_

Starfire did not return to her room at the manor and instead was sitting on the roof, staring at the stars in the sky. With her alien eyes she was able to discern the star that Tamaran orbited, Vega; it was part of the constellation known on Earth as Lyra. She was beginning to consider returning to her home world. Were it not for her 3 other friends she would probably already be on her way home. Instead she just continued to stare at the sky and almost didn't hear a door open nearby.

"Your Highness! I finally found you!"

The princess turned towards Alfred Pennyworth. Even in the moonlight he could see that she had been crying and offered her a clean handkerchief.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?"

She slowly shook her head.

"No, I am not the alright."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

Starfire paused before answering.

"Tell me about Barbara Gordon and Robin."

A knowing look escaped Alfred's face before he replied.

"Master Richard and Miss Gordon have been good friends for a very long time."

"What kind of friends?"

"Very close friends. You'll have to forgive Miss Gordon Your Highness, she can sometimes be very affectionate with Master Richard, but I can assure you they are not in a romantic relationship and never have been. I will admit that they have come close on occasion."

"You are certain of this, Alfred? How do you know?"

"Your Highness, for all practical purposes I raised Master Richard. I know him as well as I know Master Bruce. He is not in love with Miss Gordon."

Starfire gave him a skeptical look, which then disappeared.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Your Highness, would you please come down and join us in the conservatory? We are having a special event."

"I'm sorry, Alfred, I did not know."

"Did not know? But your Highness today is the anniversary of your arrival on Earth."

Starfire was unable to suppress the look of surprise on her face.

"I had forgotten." She replied in an astonished voice.

Alfred gestured her to follow him.

"Shall we go Your Highness?"

_**-( - )-**_

The conservatory was an imposing room. As Starfire entered Bruce was playing some piece of Earth music on a grand piano and he stopped as she entered and stood up. The other 4 Titans and Barbara, all were dressed in civilian clothes, turned to her and applauded her entrance. Starfire was dumbfounded. In the past all they had ever done to commemorate her arrival every year was to go out for pizza. Alfred had gone all out and there were several platters of food and desserts laid out in the room, as well as some champagne which they could now legally consume, as they were now all older than 21.

The next thing that Starfire noticed was that her friends and Batgirl all had huge grins on their faces, and Robin had the biggest smile of all. He picked up a glass goblet and tapped on it with a spoon, gathering everyone's attention.

"Friends and colleagues … six years ago today Starfire literally fell out of the sky and became part of our lives, lives that became richer and more fulfilling because of her presence. Starfire is an extraordinary woman and I am privileged to call her my friend."

A round of 'hear, hears' echoed throughout the room.

"When I met Starfire she was a rather fierce and angry person, which isn't a surprise as she was a prisoner of the Gordanian Empire, on her way to being delivered into a life of slavery with the Citadel. Thanks in large part to Raven's level headedness … you've always been the wise Titan Raven … are you really going to marry Beast Boy?"

A round of guffaws was heard.

"Very funny Robin, I thought Gar was the team clown." The gray sorceress interjected in her monotone. "Might we get back to the original topic?"

"Sorry Raven, Beast Boy … I couldn't resist … anyway … thanks to Raven's wisdom we were able to approach Starfire, free her from her shackles and befriend her."

"You did more than that, Bird Boy." Cyborg shouted.

Robin blushed slightly.

"Right … anyway … to commemorate this special day I have a present to give Starfire. I'm sorry I've been busy Star, but I had to find the perfect gift and Barbara helped me. In fact we went to pick it up before returning to the Manor tonight."

Robin produced a long jewel box and opened it. Starfire gasped as it contained a dazzling emerald pendant on a flawless platinum chain.

"I remembered how good that stolen Centaurian Moon gem Blackfire gave you looked when you wore it. Babs helped me find this one." He announced as he placed it around her neck.

Starfire held the emerald in her hand. It was an Earth emerald and was not Centaurian in its origin, but that did not matter.

"It looks good on you Starfire." Beast Boy remarked. "It matches your eyes."

Starfire shed a tear.

"Thank you friends, I am honored and touched."

"There's more, Starfire." Raven interrupted as she sent a mild glare in Robin's direction.

Robin blushed and tugged at his shirt collar before continuing.

"Cyborg was right about what he said earlier, about when we met Starfire … as you all know she kissed me in order to learn English. Even though it wasn't a romantic kiss I've always had a special place in my heart for you Starfire …"

He had her attention.

"And I know that over the years I've allowed my obsession with being a crime fighter to be a distraction …"

"You can say that again." Raven interrupted.

Robin ignored the sorceress and continued.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is …"

He paused and gulped. Raven frowned. If he bailed on this she would send him to another dimension and leave him there until Starfire agreed he should return.

Robin continued to hem and haw, and then he paused. He stared into the princess's green eyes …

And kissed her. Starfire at first flinched from the unexpected surprise but she then wrapped her arms around the boy wonder and melted into his embrace as she kissed him back. The smooch fest continued for over a minute.

"They should get a room." Beast Boy whispered to Raven as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Don't be jealous." She whispered back to him. "You'll get some later."

Finally the couple released each other and everyone in the room began to cheer.

"It's about time." Cyborg remarked to Alfred.

"I fully agree Master Cyborg, I completely agree."

THE END.


End file.
